Naruto's summer camp
by naruandsasumine
Summary: this is my first story and im not good at summaries the pairings naruxsasu and in this story naruto goes to summer camp and meets a boy named sasuke who naruto soon falls in love with. i hope you all like my story but will naruto go back to iruka or sasuk
1. convincing iruka

**Naruto's summer camp**

**Summary: Naruto goes to summer camp, and meets a boy named Sasuke who he soon falls in love with. Im not good at summaries but naruxsasu rated m for later chapters. My first story.**

chapter one:" convincing iruka"

"Hugh Hugh Hugh"(heavy breathing)."Naruto, you're late for class." "I know lady tsunade, but I had to travel up 10 flights of stairs and I was held after class." "Then find a seat somewhere." so Naruto sat next to iza a boy with black short hair and baggy pants but not sagging. Now lets explain naruto's looks, he has long hair down to his butt, black pants with chains that hang to the knees, a black shirt. In the hallway Naruto saw a form about summer camp. (If u saw the movie the parent trap you would know what the camp would be like but it's for girls and boys.)Anyway he took the form home.

"No Naruto, u can't go to summer camp" "but iruka it'd b better for me why can't I go?" "Because Naruto you're 13." "What the hell does that have to do with this? It's only 100 dollars for the whole summer, iruka 100. It's not much, just think I can be a way the whole summer and I won't bother you." "Fine you can go" "yay, thank you!" Naruto went to bed but first got ready to go.

* * *

The next morning Naruto grabbed his things and left for the buses."Bye, iruka see ya." "Goodbye Naruto" so the buses left to the camp. During the ride ino came up to Naruto and asked"hey Naruto can I sit here there's nowhere else?" "Sure I don't care." 'wow I can't believe she's sitting with me she smells so pretty .I don't know what to doom who cares?' anyways finally at the camp and he is shown his cabin."Humph, i wonder who my cabin partner is." "That'd be me." Naruto turned to see who it was. a boy, raven hair, dark eyes, a black out fit and fishnets." who are you?" "My name is Sasuke and im bored so 


	2. night ,breakfast and a conversation with

Chapter 2- night, breakfast and a conversation with the uchiha

That night after getting to the camp and meeting the Uchiha wasn't really boring since Naruto loves to make new friends, but this is weird Sasuke barely spoke a word to me. That night got creepy there was only one bed a king size bed so Naruto practically slept with him. Well at least Sasuke doesn't snore but he moves a lot. First his head got onto my chest then off. Then he fell off the bed etc.

* * *

That morning Naruto got up and changed into another black outfit, but tied his hair back kind of like neji and haku's hair. Then left, but to only be stopped at the door, "Where are you going Naruto?" "Im going to eat what do you want?" "Can't you wait for someone to get ready to eat just wait for me ok?" so Naruto sat down and waited for him. Naruto saw some cd's and started looking at them. AFI (sing the sorrow, decemberunder ground, the art of drowning) etc.

"You like those?!" "Huh what oh sorry I just saw them-." "I don't care." "Ok."

So they left for the mess hall. And boy was there a lot of food it was more than I can think of and naruto's mouth was starting to water. All of a sudden Naruto ran. But to be stopped by the head master, "and may I ask why are you running?" "I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just got excited." "Well if that happens again see yourself at the isolation table." "Yes ma'am." So when Naruto was looking for a table, Sasuke waved for him to sit at a table with him. After Naruto sat down Sasuke said "so why did you come to summer camp any way?" "Well, I knew I would just watch TV. And get bored so saw this flyer at school and asked to come. Why?" "Just wondering." After break fast they went back to the cabin, Naruto lied down on the bed and Sasuke put some music on then lied down on the bed with Naruto.

"So Sasuke, why did you come to summer camp?" same reason as you did except the school flyer thing my brother Itachi made me come." "O so um just wondering did you have a girl friend "no." "Why not?" "Ask me in a week." "Ok"

* * *

Through the week Naruto had a fun time and Sasuke was always with him having fun. And after the week Naruto finally asked him that one question. "Did you have a girlfriend?" "No I didn't" "why not?" "Because... I met you." What do you mean?" "I think you know what I mean." "I um uh o ok." So it was night when Naruto asked Sasuke this question. So Naruto went to sleep. And all of a sudden he felt strong arms wrap around him, and had a good night sleep.

* * *

Hey everyone I promised a longer chapter at least I think I did anyway I hope you like this chapter please review. Thank you. And if you have any suggestions or Idea's please say. 


End file.
